One Week To Mate
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: I never asked him to buy me a Cat but he did. So here I am with a brand new Cat no refunds accepted. Happy birthday to me.


**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Hello everyone! I've never done a SoraxRiku fic and I've had this one for probably over a year. I've got writers block for two of my stories so I figured I'd finish this one since it was halfway done. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! **

**One Week To Mate**

I had never owned a Cat in my entire life, but apparently now I was going to. My best friend Axel and his pet Cat Roxas and I were on our way to get my very own Cat. Roxas was a very special breed of Cat he was part human with cat like qualities. Ears and tail of a cat, he had the eyes of a cat but thankfully not the creepy little slit in the middle of his eyes. They were deep blue eyes, coupled with a mop of blond unruly hair. His ears were the same color as his blond hair as was his tail.

Razor sharp teeth graced his mouth along with razor sharp nails. He was short though compared to Axel's six foot height. "Are we almost there?" Roxas moaned from the back seat clutching his stomach and trying not to hurl.

Roxas was extremely carsick but everywhere Axel went Roxas was sure to follow. "Roxy babe you didn't have to come you know." Axel responded after a moment turning around in the front seat.

"Yes I do!" Roxas moaned again sinking onto the floorboard promising to clean up any mess that he made in my poor Hummer.

Hitting a rather large bump Roxas emptied the contents of his stomach out on my floor mats. I had just recently cleaned my mats from Roxas throwing up in my car, and it looked like I was going to be doing it again.

"S-s-sorry!" Roxas wailed tears gathering in his blue eyes as I pulled the car over.

"Roxas shh don't worry you're fine. Everything's fine." Axel whispered making his way to the back seat and cradling the small Cat. Roxas' first owner had abused him quite badly from what Axel told me. He would take Roxas on long car rides and any time he puked he would beat the shit out of him.

Roxas had been skittish ever since. When Axel first bought him if he accidently broke a dish he would just wail and apologize over and over begging Axel not to beat him. Once he realized that Axel didn't care if Roxas broke a dish he grew less clumsy and was more confident in himself. Once Axel had pronounced his love to the small blond Cat his whole demeanor changed.

Axel picked the small blond shivering Cat up in his arms then brought him around to the front seat. Cradling him in his lap he rocked him back and forth humming to the sniffling Cat. "Shhh shhh its ok calm down Kitten." Axel whispered nuzzling his neck. His ears were down and his tail was puffed up.

An hour later the car had been cleaned out as much as possible but still stank of vomit. I always came prepared though when Roxas rode in my car I had bought more than four cases of water bottles just for this exact purpose. Axel promised to pay me back and deep clean the inside of the car to get rid of the smell.

I hadn't wanted a Cat really but lately I was starting to get kind of lonely. Axel had given me an early birthday present by telling me he'd bought me my very own Cat. I was stunned and tried to get him to get his money back but he told me there wasn't going to be a refund. It had taken him a total of three weeks to convince me. Finally the week before he had to go on an "important" business trip and I was the "only" one to watch Roxas for him because he "couldn't" come.

Bullshit! Any trip Axel went on Roxas came with him and if Roxas couldn't then Axel didn't go! The whole thing was I was supposed to learn what it was like to care for a Cat. I got all the perks but I was threatened at Chakram point that if I even touched Roxas inappropriately I was going to be dead. Axel was a Pyrotechnic so it often required him to go off to other small towns and shoot off fireworks.

Axel kept Roxas well groomed, always brushing his tail and ears out before bed and when they got up in the morning. Even now Axel was running his fingers through Roxas' hair making sure to rub the base of his ears. Roxas purred nuzzling his Master's neck a content smile on his face.

It made me wonder if my Cat would be like that. Roxas was extremely affectionate but he did have a temper on him. Once it was unleashed it was just best to go and get Axel as he was the only one who could calm him down. Tail bristling Roxas made an attempt to hide himself by burrowing himself in Axel's chest.

"We're close." Axel murmured his movements never ceasing.

It wasn't long before we had the car parked and we were in front of a skyscraper. It had to be at least two hundred feet tall. "Uh guys..." I started craning my neck up towards the sky. The sun was blinding and there was a small breeze that lifted my hair.

"Floor forty three! Ax... I wanna go home." Roxas said ears flattened against a blond head as his tail curled around his thigh.

I could tell Axel was torn between going with me to pick up my Cat or to go back in the Hummer with Roxas. "Floor forty three I'll be fine. What room would it be Roxas?" I asked.

Turning around I saw Roxas' death grip on Axel's arm. His body was shaking as Axel tried to soothe him by holding him close. "Room 150B It's going to be the last one down the hall." Roxas whined trying his hardest to meld with Axel.

I was halfway to the door when Roxas tugged Axel to me. "I want to go... well no I really don't want to but I have to go!" He whimpered still holding tightly onto Axel.

Whispering soothing words we slowly made our way into the large building. Forty-three floors later and we were on our way with a woozy Roxas down the long stretch of corridor. If this place was so terrible then how were they still in business?

If it wasn't for the numbers on golden plates attached to white doors I would have been more lost than I already was. "Go on ahead!" Axel called at one point. They had already found a bathroom so that Roxas could go and throw up for the second time that day.

When I finally found the door it was a miracle. I had just opened the door when Roxas came racing down and into the room and up to the secretary.

"Sora! Here to get Sora!" He cried before dashing off and back into Axel's arms.

The secretary was stunned for a moment before glaring at the blond Cat and turning to me a sugary sweet smile on her face.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"What Roxas said. We're here to pick up a Cat named Sora." I stated putting my hands in my pocket. I wasn't paying much attention to the secretary whose name I found out was Shelly. She had brown hair and contacts that made her eyes look violet. Flipping her hair back she showed me to a room behind her where I was to wait for my Cat.

Axel followed behind me but when Roxas tried to come Shelly blocked his path. "No one but Masters allowed back here Cat!" She spat.

Ears flattening Roxas nodded while Axel growled and pushed past her. "If Roxas can't come then I'm not going either." Shelly really seemed surprised by this. "And don't you ever treat my fiancee like that again!"

All eyes turned to Axel and then Roxas whose knees were so weak that he fell to the floor. Chuckling Axel walked over and picked his Cat up in his arms, "I have the new collar at home... that is if you'll accept my proposal." He whispered nuzzling his neck.

Nodding Roxas started crying and showering Axel's face with kisses. "Yes! Yes of course!" He purred.

Shelly had all but fell to the floor in absolute shock. Without another word she led our small party into a small white room. Axel and Roxas walked over to the side of the room while Shelly went to fetch my Cat.

"He's going to be blindfolded so don't freak out. For Cat's whoever they see first they automatically consider them their Master no matter how cruel they are." Axel explained.

I knew a little bit about Sora, he and Roxas were best friends and had the same Master at one point. He beat them both pretty badly and left just more than emotional scars. Apparently Roxas had gotten off light while Sora was constantly hit and burned with cigarettes and even raped by different men. Still Sora's personality was just as bubbly as ever.

Before Axel had bought Sora for me he even asked me if I would ever take in a Cat that had been abused and wasn't pure. Of course I agreed so he bought Sora for me and then told me happy birthday I owned a Cat.

The door opened snapping me out of my reveire and a cinnamon haired Cat was shoved in. Falling to the floor he yelped as Shelly kicked him and tugged the leash that was attached to his collar so that he was choking.

"Get up and meet your Master you filthy beast!" She hissed.

"Hey!" I roared, "How about I attach that fucking collar to your neck and choke you with that leash!" Stalking over I grabbed the leash and helped the Cat to his feet. Before anyone could say another word I ripped the blindfold off to be met with oceanic blue eyes.

"Master." He whispered.

"No Riku. My name is Riku." I responded reaching out to scratch behind Sora's ears.

Purring he rubbed his face against my shirt before losing his balance and knocking us over. Shelly glared but I laughed and helped the giggling Cat back up. One thing I noticed on first meeting Sora were his ears, one of them looked like the tip had been ripped off.

"What the hell happened?" I growled pulling Sora to my chest.

Sniffling she flipped her hair back and shrugged. "What other Master's do to their property is not our concern."

"You bitch! Just because he's part Cat doesn't mean they suddenly become property! If you were a fucking man I'd beat your ass. Come on Sora." I shouted grabbing the Cat's hand and tugging him out.

Chuckling Axel led a nervous Roxas out and slammed the door behind him as we made our way down the hall.

"Master Riku thank you for buying me!" Sora cried wrapping his arms around my waist and attempting to walk.

"Stop calling me Master I told you its just Riku." I growled tugging him down the hall until we were outside. Axel took the backseat with Roxas while Sora sat in the front seat. I buckled him in and he giggled the whole time wagging his tail excitedly.

"Yes Mas... I mean Riku." He said furrowing his brows as he said my name. "Master... I mean Riku when are we going to have sex?" He asked innocent eyes turned to me.

Axel howled with laughter while Roxas just shook his head trying to tell me that it was a legitimate question for Cat's to ask their Master's. I on the other hand was floored the keys I had in my hand dropping to the floorboard. This was the first person in the history of ever who had rendered me speechless.

"Master?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side. Unbuckling himself he crawled over until he was sitting in my lap ears pinned to his head. "Master? Did I do something wrong?"

His tail was slowly moving behind him at an almost hypnotic pace. Nuzzling my neck I felt velvet soft ears rubbing against my neck. Purring he wrapped his long tail around my wrist and brought it to his lips. Flashing sharp teeth he closed his eyes and lovingly bit my hand. His teeth never broke the skin but it was hard enough that I knew what he was doing.

It was enough to break me out of my reverie. I wasn't about to talk about sex with Axel and Roxas in here so I banished Sora back to the passenger side. When he was buckled back in we headed home. It was long and awkward, Axel kept giggling and Roxas was trying not to throw up, while Sora kept staring at me.

I all but kicked Axel out the Hummer while helping poor Roxas out who was still woozy. Waggling his eyebrows Axel wished us a good luck and both he and Roxas headed off.

I hadn't had a chance to really look at Sora but now that I could I realized he was all but naked. Wearing a royal blue halter top it was complemented by a pair of black leather shorts that barely covered his... er... package and showed off a nice tight ass.

"Master?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "Do you like what you see?" He gave me a sultry grin walking over his thumbs slightly pulling down his pants as he made his way over.

That sun kissed body continued to make its way over until he was standing in front of me. Grabbing my hands he pulled me over to my couch and pushed me down. I didn't notice the knee high boots he was wearing until he joined me on the couch straddling my hips.

Arms looping around my neck he started grinding our arousals together. If that wasn't enough he started kissing me! I should have been in more control but damn I didn't want to stop him. Leaning farther up he then started grinding his ass against me.

"Master..." He whimpered pressing his forehead against mine. "Master please!"

Axel had explained to me long ago that Cats were very sexual creatures. If their Master withheld sex from them then they could potentially die. It had been programed into their DNA somehow. Once Bonded to a Master they had to have sex. If they didn't have a Master it didn't affect them for some reason.

I couldn't hold back with all that whimpering and begging I picked him up allowing him to wrap his legs around my waist and carried him to the bedroom. Depositing him on the bed I crawled on top pressing hungry lips to his.

He was very responsive and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I love Master." He moaned as I suckled on a patch of skin on his neck. Grabbing his top I pulled it off exposing beautiful dusky pert nipples.

With one hand I pinned his wrists down above his head as I leaned down to take one of the nipples into my mouth. Squirming around he mewled and panted. When I let go of the reddened nipple he whimpered until I took the other one in my mouth.

His tail wrapped around my wrist that was holding him down and attempted to free himself. Nipping his neck particularly hard he cried out and I growled, "Bad, bad kitty."

"But Master..." He tried wriggling around.

Nipping his neck again more harshly he groaned and stopped his struggling. "That's a good kitten."

I slowly made my way down his body kissing and nipping his sun kissed skin. He was so aroused that by the time I got to his shorts his erection was already peeking out of the top. Licking the head I tasted pre-cum that was steadily leaking out.

My arms were getting tired so after a hard kiss and promises that Sora would be a good kitten I let his wrists go. Unzipping the leather pants I pulled those off as his erection sprang free. His boots were next and I pulled those off quickly before going back to the erection in front of me.

"Master! Let me undress you please!" Sora cried attempting to sit up on the bed.

Nodding I got off the bed and allowed him to undress me. Taking my shirt off he kissed every inch of skin available.

"Master's skin is so beautiful and there are no blemishes." He whispered as he unbuckled my jeans and pulled those along with my boxers down.

Nuzzling my thighs apart he pushed me so that I was sitting on the bed and he was sitting on the floor on his knees. Wriggling his way in between my legs he started giving me a blow job. I hadn't even asked him to! His mouth was skilled as he started to suck me off.

What he couldn't fit in his mouth he used his hand to grab the base. Throwing my head back I moaned as he continued to suck and jerk me off. The other hand he used to fondle my sac. His tongue was rough like a cats and his mouth warm and moist. He mewled as he continued to suck sending delicious vibrations over my body and making me moan in pleasure.

Threading my fingers through brunette spikes I forced him to deepthroat as much as he could. Gagging a little he relaxed his throat as I started to buck my hips, fucking his face.

"Good kitty," I moaned. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was wrapped around my wrist. I knew I couldn't last long and I was going to warn him but my orgasm ripped through me.

Bucking my hips wildly and holding his head down I forced him to catch all of my cum. When I finally allowed him to pull back he was panting and hard. Crawling on top of my lap he grinded his ass against my newly aroused erection.

"Master's happy yes?" He purred nuzzling my neck.

"Not until I've made my Kitten feel just as good." I responded grabbing Sora's waist and pulling him so that he was positioned over my hardened cock.

I had meant to prep the poor guy but as soon as he was fully seated he moaned loudly and nuzzled my neck again. Wrapping one of my hands around his cock I started to pump him while my other arm was still wrapped around his waist. Lifting himself up and down he cried out hands going to fist my waist length hair and tug.

His lips were soft as they crashed against mine in another hard kiss. "Master! Master!" He screamed rocking his hips. Pushing me down so that my back was against the bed he took his hands and placed them on my chest slamming himself up and down on my cock.

His ears were straight up and his tail was rigid as he screamed out in ecstasy. Never ceasing my movements I continued stroking him watching his face as he whimpered and cried in pleasure.

"Master! Master I need to cum!" He whimpered lowering his head so that sweaty cinnamon spikes covered his eyes.

"Then cum for me Sora." I growled. With an ear piercing scream hot cum spurted out in long thick ribbons on my stomach and even hitting some of my face. That was enough to set me off and I came a second time that night filling his ass with my seed.

Sagging he fell on top of me, body limp. Sora winced as I pulled myself out his eyes drooping as he tried to stay awake. Making my way into the bathroom I pulled out a rag and turned the spigot onto warm water.

When I returned Sora was sitting on the bed alert his tail puffed out and his ears flat against his head. Eyes downcast he whimpered as I made my way closer.

"I'm sorry Master! I should have done that! Master I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"Sora? What's going on? Stop calling me Master it's Riku!" I sighed as I made my way to the bed. Sitting down I pulled the crying Cat into my arms.

"I should have been the one to get the rag Master. Please don't hit me... I'm sorry I was just sleepy. I was so excited to meet Master that I neglected my duties!" He whimpered holding me tightly.

Lifting his chin up with my fingers I realized how hurt this poor Cat was. The Master before him had abused him and he hadn't talked about it to anyone, instead he had kept it bottled up with a smile. He was crying because he hadn't gotten up to get a rag!

"Shhh Sora come here kitten." I whispered scooting so that my back touched the headboard of the bed. Sitting him on my lap I tucked him under my chin and just rocked him for a few minutes until he settled down. He was sobbing uncontrollably begging me not to punish him.

Every time I would tell him not to worry and that I was never going to hurt him. Finally when he was calm enough I pulled him down so that we were just lying there. Running my fingers through cinnamon spikes I kissed his forehead and tucked us under the covers after I cleaned us both off.

"Lets sleep now ok? It's been a long day for you. We'll talk more in the morning ok?" I whispered.

Nodding he drifted off to sleep very fast and I wasn't to far behind him. I was woken up the next morning by someone jumping on us.

Sitting up I threw whoever it was off the bed. "Master! Did I do it right?" A weak voice whined.

"Roxas? What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at the blond Cat as he attempted to pull himself up.

"Master Axel told me to come wake you up." He groaned as Axel came skidding into the room.

"Hey guys how..." Axel stopped short and looked around. He was taking in the lack of clothing Sora and I had that was strewn across the bedroom floor along with Sora's kinky boots. "Well I was going to ask how you were but I can clearly see you had a great time." He said snickering.

Sitting up the covers pooled around Sora's waist almost exposing his cock. Grabbing them I stuffed them around his body as he wriggled around and managed to roll off the bed naked. Giggling he stood up in his naked glory and walked over to get his pants.

Axel whistled his approval making me growl and Roxas lower his ears against his head.

With a whimper Roxas sulked out of the room with a now apologizing Axel following. Crawling back on the bed with his booty shorts on Sora straddled my hips before pressing his lips against mine. Pushing him away he whimpered lowering his ears to his head.

"Did I do something wrong Master?" He asked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong it's just... look I didn't mean for us to have sex last night ok?" That didn't come out right.

Tears welled up in those ocean blue eyes and I scrambled to make everything right.

"What I meant was that we don't know each other very well... Look I really like you Sora. You're really cute and you seem really sweet I just want to get to know you better." I said pulling him into a hug.

"I understand Master." He said with a sad smile. Getting up I gathered my clothes and headed for the shower.

Turning the taps I heard Sora pad into the living room where Roxas loudly greeted him. When I emerged I saw Axel lounging on my bed the door closed.

"What's up?" I asked with a towel wrapped around my waist and one wrapped in my hair.

"There's something you should know about Sora. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't want him. Sora's past owner was terrible to him, if he did something right he gave him sex but if he didn't he would beat him and withhold all affection from him. So now Sora equates sex with love and affection. He doesn't know any different so if he seems really sexual after he's done something right, or after you've praised him just don't freak out because to him it means you love him." Axel explained brows knit together.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. "Wish you would have told me earlier. I just basically told him I regretted last night and I wanted to get to know him better and pretty much not have sex for a while."

"I'm sorry I really should have said something but I didn't want to embarrass him." Axel said.

"No it's fine. Thanks for telling me Axel." I responded.

Opening the door I was surprised to see two Cats falling into the room. Squeaking in surprise the Cats jumped up and rushed into the living room to hide.

"Oh Roooxy." Axel sang. "Roooxy come here."

It wasn't but a few seconds before Roxas was bounding around the corner. Jumping into Axel's arms he nuzzled his neck and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Sora come out I'm not mad." I called. When he didn't come I made my way into the kitchen where I found him hiding beside the refrigerator. Kneeling down I pulled my teary eyed Cat into a hug. "I'm not mad." I said rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.

Taking his hand in mine I brought him out from beside the refrigerator and into the living room.

"Oh Riku, Sora look at my new collar!" Roxas cried lifting his head up to show off his neck.

It was a beautiful ruby red collar with a sapphire blue tag with Roxas name engraved on it. There below his name was also a small message. There was Roxas' name again along with a heart and then Axel's.

"I love it Roxas it's beautiful." I said. Axel and Roxas stayed with us till dinner before saying they had reservations at a small restaurant and left.

Sora and I had take out that night, where he ran back beside the refrigerator to eat and to avoid me like the plague. When I finally cornered him in the living room on the couch his ears drooped and his tail bristled.

"Did I do something wrong Master?" He asked tears forming in those beautiful eyes.

"No you didn't do anything wrong." I cried pulling him into my lap and holding him close. Raising his ears back up he smiled as his tail started to wag before going to wrap around my wrist. "Axel told me about your old Master. That you equate sex with love. I'm sorry that he did that to you and I just wanted you to know that I'll never do that to you. I only said that because I really do care about you and I'd like to get to know you more, I know that you have to have sex because it's programed into your DNA and you could die if you don't but you won't die if we hold off for a few days will you?" I asked in all seriousness.

"No. I mean if it extends past a month then I could possibly die. Master tried to test that theory one time. I get really hot and sluggish. It's like sex is our life power. We're kinda like Incubi if you think about it, just in Cat form. Master your so sweet to me. I love you." He said with a giggle.

Jumping up he gathered the take out containers and disposed of those before getting a small load of dishes ready for the dishwasher. He looked happy for some reason doing the housework and if he was happy I wasn't going to stop him.

About a month passed and Sora was just as bubbly as ever along with his never ending proclamations about love which was starting to grate on my nerves. Couldn't he say it once and _mean _it? It was starting to take its toll on me. Then there was the fact that every time I tried to ask him about himself he bolted. I always found him sitting beside the refrigerator. He didn't say anything, just reached his arms out like a child would silently asking me to pick him up.

Cradling him in my arms I'd take him back to my room and lay him down on the bed.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I understand if its too painful." I said kissing his forehead. I'd say that every time and leave him alone for a few minutes as I made my way into the living room to sit on the couch.

It was one day as I was doing this particular ritual that as I tried to leave he grabbed my arm and tugged.

"Please stay." He whispered.

Nodding I curled up in bed beside him pulling him so that he was safely tucked in my chest. He had been so bright and happy this past month I hoped I hadn't done anything to upset him.

"I don't like being alone." He confessed after about thirty minutes had gone by.

"Why not?" I asked rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Master would lock me up in closets if I was bad. He wouldn't feed me for days and sometimes he'd just forget about me altogether. I was always doing something wrong though it seemed like. Towards the end before he sent me back I was always getting locked away. I just couldn't do anything right." He said with a sigh.

"Don't ever think like that. Your very helpful here around the house and I really appreciate you. I really like you Sora a lot and I'll never lock you up, that's just cruel." I responded.

Pulling himself back he stared at me for a long moment before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to mine. I didn't respond immediately, I should have though but I was too stunned.

Getting up he pulled away and raced out of the room shouting apologies. As usual I found him hiding beside the refrigerator crying. I didn't say a word, just knelt down beside him and pressed my lips against his. Those thin arms came to wrap around my neck and I pulled him in my lap as that small pink tongue darted out to trace my lips.

I allowed him access to which he moaned out his reply. Gathering him back in my arms we made it to the couch where he straddled my hips and we continued our make out session.

Running my hands up the smooth expanse of skin I let my hands drift under his halter top. I skimmed my fingers under the smooth sun kissed flesh and allowed my lips to drift to his neck. Throwing his head back he groaned allowing me more access.

I really wanted him, I really wanted to take him. I wanted to bury my cock in that tight ass and fill him with my seed. But I had to stop I couldn't take him again, not yet I promised myself I would wait.

Pushing him back he whimpered attempting to press his lips against mine again.

"Wait Sora." I gasped trying hard to not get lost in those wonderfully blue depths.

"Did I do something wrong Master?" He asked getting off my lap and pinning his ears against his head.

"Nothing wrong. Come here come sit." I said patting the couch beside me.

"Does Master not love me?" He asked eyes wide. "I love Master! I love Master so much!" He whimpered.

"What? Sora stop! Just listen to me for a minute ok?" When he nodded I continued on, "I do care about you a whole lot. I just wish you'd stop saying you love me. I want you to say it because you mean it not because its programmed into you. I just wish you'd understand that just because we don't have sex doesn't mean I don't care about you. I still do care about you, a lot in fact. Do you understand?"

He was quiet for a long moment his ears still pinned against his head and his tail bristled.

"Master can I go lay down?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

Standing up Sora slowly made his way to my bedroom. Shutting the door behind him I could hear him whimper before he started balling. I wanted to comfort him but I stopped myself from doing so. Instead I stayed in the living and listened to him wail. What had I said to upset him?

So in my stupidity I called Axel. Roxas however was the one to answer.

"Hey Roxas." I said in greeting.

"Oh hi Riku I'll get Axel for you," He started.

"No! Wait can I ask you something? I really upset Sora and I don't understand what I said wrong. Maybe you could come down and just talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah let me ask Axel though just to make sure." There was rustling before Axel came on the phone saying they'd be there in a few minutes.

I liked Roxas he was a kind Cat. Every once in a while he'd slip up and refer to Axel as Master but he'd stop ever since the two of them had officially fallen in love. I hated Sora calling me Master. I wished he would just call me by my name instead. It warmed my heart when he said he loved me but it hurt at the same time to know what he was saying was just programmed into his DNA. It wasn't fair that my bestfriend and his Cat were in love while I still felt like I was treading on egg shells with mine.

The noise of the door creaking open was quiet. I watched intently as Sora slowly made his way out of the room. Tears were still streaming down his sun kissed face as he scurried over to me and curled up in my arms.

"You're not sending me back are you?" He cried. "I heard you on the phone! Please don't send me back!"

"Sora I'm not sending you back. I already told you I wasn't going to send you back there! You're mine and no one else will have you!" I stated.

"Riku..." He whispered burying his face in my chest.

"Mmm?" I asked running my fingers over his bare back. He was still in that sexy as hell halter top. I was really going to have to get him to change out of that.

"I'm sorry. When I say I love you I really do mean it. I'm not saying it because it's programmed into me. At first I was but as Cats we get attached very easy and we fall in love very fast." Sora said as he started to nuzzle my neck.

"Hmm very affectionate are we? I like that. Hey wait... this is the first time you've called me Riku instead of Master." Reaching up I started massaging the base of his ears. He purred and leaned down so that I could reach the other ear.

I had seen Axel do this a few times with Roxas and it seemed to calm him down so I was hoping it would work with Sora. It looked like it was and for that I was glad. After making Sora change his clothes into a pair of my comfortable pajamas we snuggled on the couch and watched tv.

That was how Axel and Roxas found us about ten minutes later. Except for Sora had fallen asleep on my chest. We were stretched out on the length of the couch with Sora lying on top of me.

"I thought something was wrong!" Axel growled quietly.

Sora's ear twitched but I continued to massage the base of his ears and he purred seeming to fall into a deeper sleep.

"Well it was. But its not anymore." I said.

Roxas looked from Axel to me and then back to Axel. With a chuckle he reached to start massaging the base of his Cats ears. He purred clinging to Axel tightly.

"Come on Rox lets get home. We'll see you guys later." With a yawn Axel scooped his small lover up and started off.

"Hey wait! I hate for Roxas to get sick on the way home if you want you guys can stay the night. Apparently we're not going to be using the bed. So take it, just don't get it dirty please." I said with a growl.

Snickering Axel whisked Roxas away who promised they'd behave. I trusted Roxas it was Axel I didn't trust. Grabbing the remote behind my head I turned the tv off and fell asleep holding my Cat Sora closely.

The morning dawned bright and early along with a searing pain in my back. Looking around Sora was no where to be found and my room which had last night been closed was now wide open. Axel's snores drifted out of the room and I looked around to see where my Kitten had gone to.

I heard giggling from the kitchen so I decided to start my search there. I found Roxas and Sora with pots and pans out huddled together and whispering.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked his ears were pinned against his head which I figured out meant that he was upset.

"Of course! Riku used to stay over with Axel and I all the time! He loves strawberries and he hates blueberries. So he'll love these!" Roxas cried excitedly. They stay huddled for a few more minutes before breaking apart with what seemed like a plan.

Tip toeing back to the couch I feigned sleep until Sora was gently shaking me awake.

"Riku, Riiiiikuuuu." He whispered.

Rubbing my eyes I sat up to be face to face with Sora. He was smiling but I could tell he was nervous. Both ears were flicked back instead of pinned to his head.

"Um... Roxas... and... um we uh..." Sora stammered the plate shaking in his hands. His large blue eyes were impossibly wide as he tried to finish his sentence.

Thankfully Roxas came and saved the day. Wrapping his around Sora's shoulders he smiled and said, "Sora made you these strawberry pancakes!" Racing off giggling he headed to my bedroom to presumably drop off Axel's pile of pancakes.

Moving my legs to the floor I patted the seat beside me so Sora would join me. Sitting down he handed over the plate of steaming pancakes. They looked wonderful, a nice golden brown with strawberries scattered on the top along with a large dollop of whip cream.

There were about five or six pancakes in all. Handing over a bottle of syrup and a fork Sora watched me hungrily.

"I hope I'm not expected to eat these wonderful looking pancakes alone." I said.

A grin broke out on that beautiful sun kissed face and I couldn't help but smile to.

"Are you sure Mas... I mean Riku?" He asked his tail wagging.

"Of course I'm sure." Cutting off a piece of pancake I lifted the fork to his lips. He still looked stunned so I patiently waited until he opened those pink lips and I slipped the fork in.

Closing his eyes he moaned as I slipped the fork out. "Master never let me eat with him. Thank you so much Riku! You're such a wonderful Master! I love you." He purred nuzzling my neck.

Chuckling I rubbed his ears before taking a bite of pancake. The flavor was amazing, the strawberries were fresh and the whip cream along with the syrup tasted amazing as it hit my tongue.

"Sora you're officially making breakfast for us every day. These pancakes are amazing!" I moaned through a mouthful.

That seemed to brighten him up as his eyes became large and his tail was wagging a thousand miles an hour.

Once Axel and Roxas finally emerged from my room, Roxas and Sora headed back to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"So I'm thinking about getting Sora a new collar. His is really old and ratty." I whispered.

Sora's was getting old. It was just a brown leather thing with scratches in it and not even a tag dangled from it.

"Oh yet another thing you should know about Cats. If you give them a new collar its considered to them as a proposal of sorts. Only buy him a new one if you really love him." Axel responded.

I really did like Sora a lot but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that kind of commitment just yet. The duo wasn't gone long. I heard the familiar whir of the dishwasher as both Cats bounded back into the living room.

Sora couldn't keep wearing my clothes forever so I suggested we go out to the local mall. I had gotten him a few clothes when I first got him but not a whole wardrobe. Rushing to my bedroom Sora quickly got dressed. He came out wearing those fucking sexy ass boots and a pair of my shorts that had gotten to small for me, but hugged his ass nicely along with a long sleeved top.

As I sat there choking on my words Axel hit me on the back a few times while Roxas tried to hide his giggle.

"Um Sora..." I started as my mouth started to water. "What... what are you wearing?"

"Oh I really like these boots! So I found these shorts that will show them off and since its a bit chilly outside I thought I'd wear a long sleeved shirt." He giggled skipping over and perching himself on my lap.

My cock was straining to break free from my now tight pants. Sora liked boots, I liked sexy boots to. We would have to buy him some more boots... cause he liked them not for my own perverse pleasure! With a nod Sora cheered and pulled me in for a breath taking kiss.

Shit! Oh fucking shit! His lips were soft and plump as they pressed against mine. That pink tongue swiped against my lips and I couldn't help but grant him access.

A clearing throat pulled us apart and I jumped up causing Sora to fall on the ground. With a dazzling smile he grabbed Roxas hand and they headed outside leaving Axel and I alone.

"You gonna get that collar for him?" Axel asked.

"Hell yeah!" I cried jumping up and heading outside to my Hummer. Sora and Roxas were already in the Hummer, Sora in the front seat and Roxas in the back. Both of them were buckled up and waiting for us.

We were quiet as we made our way to the mall, well except for Axel and Roxas who couldn't stop laughing. Sora however was too busy staring out of the window 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at every little thing. Did they not have windows back in that facility? Or had he spent so much time locked away that he was never free to enjoy his time outside?

After parking Sora made his way out of the Hummer and raced to the malls entrance.

"I'm going to buy a harness for him." I sighed rushing to catch up with him.

When we finally found him about ten minutes later he was in the women's section trying on boots. Of course because where else would he be? A few of the customers there were sending glares his way but he either didn't notice or cared as he continued to admire his finds.

"Oh Riku!" He cried waving his arms.

Just as I was making my way over someone stopped and slapped my Cat. "Don't you call your Master by their first name! Don't you know that's rude you foul beast!"

"Hey!" I shouted grabbing the ladies arm. She was heavy and when she breathed she was wheezing. Her face was an angry purple and her hair was a bleach blond and hung limply on her shoulders. "What gives you the right to decide what my Cat calls me? He's my Cat and I asked him to call me by my name!"

Spluttering out an apology she tried to make amends but I ignored her in favor of checking on Sora.

"I'm ok!" He chirped but his bright red face and glistening eyes said otherwise. He was not only humiliated but extremely hurt.

"Apologize to him!" I growled to the lady. "Do it now!"

"Are you serious?" She cried.

"Deadly! Apologize now!" I roared.

After apologizing she scurried off and I pulled Sora into my arms. Looking to Axel he said he'd protect Sora's choices of boots while I took him the bathroom. Locking us into the handicapped stall I leaned against the wall and pulled my shaking Cat close.

"Sora I'm so sorry!" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked with a shrug. "It's not like you asked her to do that. I should have stayed with you. I just got so excited. I really like boots and I couldn't wait to go try them on. I saw the way you looked at me when I wore them so I wanted to buy more to wear for you..." He said before erupting back into tears.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead I rocked us back and forth slowly until Sora's sobs finally died down.

"I love your boots kitten there very sexy on you." I said with a growl. Nipping his neck he moaned and pulled back to press his lips against mine. When had we last had sex? It was when I had first got him wasn't it? He was looking extra fuckable today with those pretty tear stained eyes and plump full looking lips.

After our little make out session we rejoined Axel and Roxas back in the boot section. Axel was trying his damnest to get Roxas into a pair of lace up, black leather kitten heel boots. When Sora saw them Roxas handed them over with a giggle. I had to admit they looked amazing on his slim legs.

"We're buying those if nothing else!" I growled helping my Cat out of the boots. With a giggle we shopped around for more sexy boots and more outfits for Sora's wardrobe.

I practically kicked Roxas and Axel out of the Hummer when we got home. Picking Sora and his shopping bags up I fled into the house and slammed the door behind me. After sitting my kitten down and his bags, I locked the door before scooping him back up and racing to my bedroom where I threw him on the bed.

Ripping my shirt off and unbuttoning my jeans I sauntered my way to the bed. Climbing on I pinned Sora down and pressed my lips to his in a hungry kiss. Moaning he threaded his fingers through my hair and tugged. I dominated the kiss easily. Snaking my hands under his shirt I found those dusky nipples and pinched them. Shivering in delight his moans were swallowed by the kiss. Lifting his shirt off I threw it off to the side and kissed my way down to the now reddened nipples.

Sucking one in my mouth I swirled my tongue around it and nipped at it while my other hand began to palm the obvious tent in those sinfully tight shorts. His ears were pinned against his head and after pulling him down some I was able to nibble the soft fur of those ears.

"Ku," He whimpered clawing my back. There were going to be marks but that was ok I loved the pain.

"What is it Kitten?" I whispered into his fuzzy ear. "What do you want?"

Palming his erection a little bit harder he moaned and began to buck his hips. "Pants off! Want your big cock inside me!" He whimpered.

Pulling away from his ear I started at him incredulously for a moment. His cheeks had turned bright red and when I didn't immediately rid him off his pants he growled and began tugging his own pants off. Throwing those to the side he pulled me back down for another breath taking kiss. Lips traveling from mine they found their way to my neck where he nipped and sucked on patches of skin. There were going to be some serious hickies in the morning. While I was doing the same to him he grabbed my pants and hurriedly pulled those off. Once they had been discarded he began shamelessly rubbing his erection against mine. Our lips found each other again in another passionate kiss.

Without breaking the kiss I reached around to find some lube. After locating it I popped the cap and attempted to squirt the liquid onto my fingers. Reaching around I managed to find my Cats ass. Well after his tail circled my wrist and guided me forward I found it.

I didn't even ask if he was ready, I just thrust two of my fingers in and began scissoring them. I longed to be buried in that tight heat. He was already so tight and I had to work to loosen those muscles.

"Relax Sora." I muttered against his lips.

Moaning was the only answer I got but he did relax his muscles some for me. Pushing my fingers farther in I stopped when I heard him scream.

"Hit that spot again!" He whimpered rocking his hips against my fingers.

Pressing my fingers against those bundle of nerves again we broke from our kiss as he threw his head back and moaned. His breathing was rapid and there was sweat glistening on his sun kissed skin.

When I deemed him stretched enough I poured a generous amount of lube on my hand and coated my cock with it. Legs parted and panting Sora whimpered until I finally started to press the head of my cock against his ass.

Inch by inch I came in until I was fully sheathed. He was so fucking tight and warm it felt wonderful! His walls were like velvet and his breathing was erratic.

"Move Ku! Please oh god move!" He cried rocking his hips. Pulling out I instructed him to roll onto all fours.

When he did I rammed back into him. Resting myself on his back I was able to hold him steady as I thrust in and out of him. With one of my free hands I wrapped it around his already leaking arousal and started stroking.

We both weren't going to last long and after a few strokes Sora came screaming my name. His walls clamped down tightly on me as I struggled to push into those velvet walls. With only a few more thrusts I was falling over the edge behind him filling him with my seed.

As I pulled out Sora went limp his tail going to wrap around my wrist and his ears flat against his head. Scooping him up in my arms I tucked him under my chin.

"I love you Sora." I whispered right before I fell asleep.

The next morning before Sora woke up I found a beautiful collar online. After purchasing it I fell back onto the bed and scooped my still sleeping Cat up and fell back to sleep.

**Seven Days Later**

Today was an exciting day for Sora and I. After checking the website where I bought Sora's collar at it said it was going to be delivered today. I waited for the appropriate time and sent Sora out to fetch the mail. Coming back he handed me a few bills along with a small package.

"Oh Sora this ones for you." I said with a smile.

Eyes wide he took the package back and fell to the ground just holding it. He was quiet for a long moment just inspecting it.

"For me?" He asked ears perked and tail fluffed.

Nodding I watched as he slowly opened the package. When he got to the little blue box he flicked his ears back and forth nervously. Taking a sneak peek at me he opened the small box and gasped.

I already knew what was nestled inside. It was a sapphire blue collar with a small teal tag and bell attached to it. Engraved was Sora's name and my phone number. Towards the bottom in the heart shaped tag was my name and Sora's with a heart in the middle.

"Ri-ku?" He stammered eyes wide with tears making silent tracks down his cheeks.

"Axel told me if I got you a new a collar that it was a proposal of sorts. I love you Sora. Will you be mine and only mine forever?" I asked.

"Yes! Oh god yes Riku! I love you so much! Your the best Master a Cat could ask for!" He blubbered jumping up and pulling me into a hug.

I loved Sora and I knew that I was ready for this commitment. I had started off not wanting a Cat but after Axel bought me Sora I knew there was no one in the world that I wanted to spend my life with then my Cat Sora.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's been sitting on my computer awaiting me for probably a year now. So I'm glad I found this and finished it. I hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think! Till next time. **

**xoxo Royal**


End file.
